A Christmas present
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: Christmas was only two days away, but Alice still hadn't had any idea about her present for Blood. What about him? Does he have anything for her?


I know that this is very lat, Christmas is already passing away, but I hope you would still spend some time reading this new fanfiction of mine. It's a fanfiction for the Alice in wonderland game and the fandom is Blood x Alice.

I personally like Blood the most out of all the characters. He's mafia, his main color is black and red, he spoils you in his unique way, he's a tsundere and, mot importanlty, he has a deep and sexy voice that I'll kill for. Can't believe he's the same seiyuu as America though...

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**A Christmas Present**

Christmas was only two days away, but Alice still hadn't had any idea about her present for Blood. Her attempt to go and buy his present outside the Hatter's territory were complete failures. She was either ambushed by Peter or Boris, who kept nagging her for presents. As for the situation inside the mansion, Dee and Dum were the cause of the delay…

The situation brightened up, when Alice heard that Vivaldi was coming that evening, so she thought that she would be able to ask Vivaldi about Blood's likes and dislikes.

…

"Eh? Blood's likes and dislikes?" asked Vivaldi putting down her cup of tea "Well, We think that he would be happy as long as the present is from you. But you should remember that he has a carrot phobia."

"Fu fu. Yes I know. He's scared of them, how cute~"

After chatting for a while, Alice said "Thanks, Vivaldi, I think I have finally found a suitable thing for Blood~!"

"Very good."

…..

"'_I like your cooking a lot, so you should cook more for me and for ME only.'_ – was what he said to me, wasn't it" Alice thought to herself "So maybe I'll just make a - "

"Alice-sama~" a voice suddenly called out "Are you going to Master's place right now?"

"Ah, yes, I was going to go to his place. Is there something wrong?"

"If so, can you please give this letter to him? We are busy with the preparation for Christmas, so…"

"I understand, I'll deliver it to him then"

The envelope wasn't glued, but Alice thought that it was business related, so she didn't look inside. Suddenly, she stumbled upon her own feet and fell down. Because of the impact, the letter inside slipped out. Alice picked it up and saw that it was written in mafia's language, which she didn't understand, but she could recognize some of the words like 'love', 'modnight' and something like 'a ring'.

Because she was too busy thinking about the letter, she didn't realize that she hadh already reached Blood's room.

"Alice? Is there something wrong?" a rich deep voice called out to her, which made her return to reality

"Ah! No! The maid told me to deliver this letter to you, because she was occupied with Christmas preparations" said Alice while handing Blood the envelope

"Hm~ Is that so… You didn't look inside, did you?" asked Blood with a cold look

"Well, I did, but…"

"You didn't understand anything in it, Well, that's good." He sighed with relief

"What is?" Alice asked, a little bit annoyed

"Hm?"

"You said 'that's good', so what is?"

"No, nothing at all."

After a minute of silence, Blood said "Ojou-san, you have been staring at me for a while now, is there something on my face. Or, fu fu, is it that you want to spend the night with me?"

"WHO WOULD!" with that, Alice rushed out of the room

'_What's wrong with him!? I'm definitely not gonna give him anything for Christmas! That two timer!'_ though Alice angrily as she went back to her own room.

….

It was finally Christmas, so the Hatter's family were having a nice and large celebration tonight.

"Everybody, please enjoy yourself tonight and eat to you fullest! The food for tonight's celebration was all made by me as a Christmas present to you all!" Alice said happily

"Heh! It's one-san's cooking! We'll definitely eat to our fullest tonight!" said Dee and Dum

"Oho! Carrots dishes! My favorite!" hummed Elliot "Thank you, Alice!"

Suddenly Blood grabbed Alice and dragged her away from the table "What the hell is this?" asked Blood in a really disgusted voice "They are ALL carrot dishes! What were you thinking? Are you trying to kill me?"

"It's not my fault that you can't eat carrots. Besides, I advise you to get used to them soon, because I'm going to make carrot dishes every day from now on" Alice answered coldly and turned away

"Carrot dishes are the best, aren't they!?" said Elliot happily

"They are only good because it was one-san, who made them, isn't it, Brother?" said Dee

"That's right, Brother! They are good, because one-san made them, idiot rabbit" added Dum

"Who is a rabbit, you stupid brats!"

As they were arguing Alice observed Blood, who was looking nervously at the carrot cake in front of him. Suddenly, Blood took the fork and scooped out a piece of the cake and took a bite. "Ugh!" moaned Blood. He immediately covered his mouth, after what he ran into the mansion

"What's wrong with Blood?" asked Elliot "Maybe he went to get something he forgot? Hm~ whatever, let's continue eating!"

Feeling a bit guilty, Alice slipped out of the party and went after Blood

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Ojou-san. Sorry about that. Your cooking was totally delicious, but…"

"Why?" interrupted Alice

"Hm?"

"Why have you been calling me 'Ojou-san' instead of Alice? Did I do something to make you hate me? Ever since that day that I gave that letter to you…" Alice said tearing up "You have another one… so you don't need me now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it anymore. If you have anything to say, then say it to my face!"

"Wait, wait, wait. You are misunderstanding something…" said Blood as he stuffed his hand into his pocked, searching for something. Then he brought out a small box, opened it and took an emerald blue ring out. "Give me your left hand" he said. Alice shyly moved her hand towards him and he took it, slipping the ring onto her ring finger "Sorry or the lateness, bit it took me some time to choose a suitable ring for you, my bride." He kissed her hand lightly.

Alice face became crimson red as she didn't know what to do. But when she finally recollected herself, she said "Can you wait for me in you room? I'll be there in a minute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_What's taking her so long… maybe I should go look for her'_ but as Blood opened the door, Alice was standing there holding a cake with rose decorations.

"Merry Christmas, Blood!" said Alice with a smile that could have seduced any man in the world, including the one standing in front of her right now.

They sat on the sofa and started their own private party.

"I actually wanted to give you something better, but I couldn't because of complicated reasons and you said you wanted to eat more of my cooking so I…"

And then it appeared, Blood's smile, the infamous smile from manga and anime, which caould make any girl go 'kya~' appeared "No. This is enough. I'm very happy… Thank you."

So their party went on with a really good mood, when suddenly Blood said "Now that you mention it, you did suspect me of betraying you now, didn't you?" with a really sinister smile, he continued "That isn't good, I have to punish you somehow~" he moved closed

"Eh? But I already repented it and even gave you a cake…"

"A cake is not nearly enough. Don't worry, I won't go as far as taking your life… your body will be enough~"

"Eh…?"

So that night, the really did have the time of their life by doing xxx (This is PG-13 not R18 story)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah… it's morning already… one night is not enough after all" said Blood "How about tonight as w - "

"NO WAY!"

"Hm? How cruel of you~ Ah, one more thing, you weren't serious about cooking only carrot dishes from now on, weren't you?"

"Hm? Who knows… maybe~"

"Hmm~ That won't do. I guess I'll just have to keep you in bed all the time to prevent that for happening~"

"Eh….! Kya~!"

**Happy Ending~**

**And Merry Christmas~~~  
**


End file.
